Bleach Song Parodies
by superkim111
Summary: Bleach versions of all your favorite songs. If you have any requests just contact me! Also I do apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I am currently without a beta and usually have to type these things up at night when I'm not quite all there.
1. Hero Man by Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'Piano Man')

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
Old Man Yamamoto is sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son you remind me of a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet  
And I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes"

Come and save us you know you're a hero man  
Come and save us tonight  
Well we all need to be rescued  
And you seem to do it alright

Now Toshiro at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he doesn't like to joke and hopes you don't smoke  
So of course there's someplace that he'd rather be

He says, "Ichigo, I believe this is killing me."  
As the frown deepened on his face  
"Well, I'm sure that I should be doing paperwork  
If I could get out of this place"

Now Shunsui is a no-good lay about  
Who wants Nanao to be his wife  
And he's talking with Ukitake, who says he is okay  
Though he's been sickly for all his life

And Hanataro is practicing politics  
As the lieutenants slowly get stoned  
Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone

Come and save us you know you're a hero man  
Come and save us tonight  
Well we all need to be rescued  
And you seem to do it alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And Urahara gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for a while

And the bar sounds like a carnival  
And the whole place smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar with sushi black as tar  
And say "Man what are you doing here?"

Come and save us you know you're a hero man  
Come and save us tonight  
Well we all need to be rescued  
And you seem to do it alright


	2. The Fighter by Ikkaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'The Gambler')

On a warm summers evening on a subway bound for nowhere,  
I met up with the fighter; we were both too tired to sleep.  
So we took turns a staring out the window at the darkness  
Until boredom overtook us, and he began to speak.

He said, son, I've made a life out of reading peoples faces,  
And knowing how strong they were by the way they held their eyes.  
So if you don't mind my saying, I can see you're out of aces.  
For a taste of your sake I'll give you some advice.

So I handed him my bottle and he drank down my last swallow.  
Then he bummed a cigarette and asked me for a light.  
And the night got deathly quiet, and his face lost all expression.  
Said, if youre gonna go into battle, boy, ya gotta go in right.

You got to know when to slice 'em, know when to dice 'em,  
Know when to be serious and when to have fun.  
You never take your mind off of what you're doin'.  
There'll be time enough for all of that, when you have won.

Now every fighter knows that the secret to surviving  
Is knowing what skills to throw away and knowing what skills to keep.  
Cause every man is a winner and every man is a loser,  
And the best that you can hope for is to die in your sleep.

So when he'd finished speaking, he turned back towards the window,  
Crushed out his cigarette and faded off to sleep.  
And somewhere in the darkness the fighter, he broke even.  
But in his final words I found an ace that I could keep.

You got to know when to slice 'em, know when to dice 'em,  
Know when to be serious and when to have fun.  
You never take your mind off of what you're doin'.  
There'll be time enough for all of that, when you have won.

You got to know when to slice 'em, know when to dice 'em,  
Know when to be serious and when to have fun.  
You never take your mind off of what you're doin'.  
There'll be time enough for all of that, when you have won.


	3. Justice by Tousen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'The Rose')

Some say justice, it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed  
Some say justice, it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed

Some say justice, it is a hunger  
An endless, aching need  
I say justice, it is a flower  
And Aizen, it's only seed

It's the sword, afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the soul reaper, afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance

It's the arrancar who won't be taken  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dyin'  
That never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely  
And the battle has been too long  
And you think that justice is only  
For the lucky and the strong

Just remember, in the living world  
Far beneath the bitter snows  
Lie the seed, that with the sun's love  
In the spring, becomes the rose


	4. Mr Ryoka Guy by Hanataro

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'American Pie')

A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How my job used to make me smile.  
And it sure made me feel swell  
That I could make those people well  
And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while.

But February made me shiver  
With every report I'd deliver.  
Bad news on the doorstep;  
I couldn't take one more step.

I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about Captain Kuchiki's dead bride,  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the Seireitei died.

So bye-bye, Mr. Ryoka Guy.  
Drove my rickshaw to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old lieutenants were drinking sake and rye  
Singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Did you write the book of hope,  
And could Captain Yamamoto be its pope,  
If the rules tells you so?  
Do you believe in the Seireitei,  
Where the death gods spend their day,  
And where time seems to pass so slow?

Well, Ms. Rukia I know what's going down  
`cause I saw you dancing in the training ground  
You both kicked off your shoes.  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues.

I was a Squad Four member with a lot of pluck  
With a blue sash and a bruise like a hockey puck,  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the Seireitei died.

I started singing,  
Bye-bye, Mr. Ryoka Guy.  
Drove my rickshaw to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old lieutenants were drinking sake and rye  
And singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Now for ten years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rolling stone,  
But that's not how it used to be.  
When Aizen sang for the king and queen,  
In a coat he borrowed from Ichimaru Gin  
And a voice that came from you and me,

Oh, and while the king was looking down,  
Aizen stole his thorny crown.  
The courtroom was adjourned;  
No verdict was returned.  
And while Captain Komamura let out a bark,  
Squad Eleven practiced in the park,  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the Seireitei died.

We were singing,  
Bye-bye,Mr. Ryoka Guy.  
Drove my rickshaw to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old lieutenants were drinking sake and rye  
And singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Helter skelter in a summer swelter.  
The hollows flew off with Kukaku's shelter,  
Eight miles high and falling fast.  
It landed foul on the grass.  
The soul reapers tried for a forward pass,  
With Aizen on the sidelines in a cast.

Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
While the arrancar played a marching tune.  
We all got up to dance,  
Oh, but we never got the chance!  
`cause the soul reapers tried to take the field;  
The Espada refused to yield.  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day the Seireitei died?

We started singing,  
Bye-bye, Mr. Ryoka Guy.  
Drove my rickshaw to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old lieutenants were drinking sake and rye  
And singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
A generation lost in space  
With no time left to start again.  
So come on: Captain Soi Fon be nimble, Captain be quick!  
Captain flash-stepped over a candlestick  
Cause fire is the Aizen's only friend.

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage.  
No angel born in hell  
Could break that Satan's spell.  
And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite,  
I saw Gin laughing with delight  
The day the Seireitei died

He was singing,  
Bye-bye, Mr. Ryoka Guy.  
Drove my rickshaw to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old lieutenants were drinking sake and rye  
And singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

I met Lieutenant Hinaomri who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news,  
But she just smiled and turned away.  
I went down to Urahara's store  
Where I'd had fun years before,  
But the man there said I'd have to go away.

And in the streets: Yuzu and Karin screamed,  
Matsumoto cried, and the Squad Eight Captain dreamed.  
But not a word was spoken;  
The alarm bells all were broken.  
And two people who kept the danger at bay:  
Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane,  
Left with nothing left to say  
The day the Seireitei died.

And they were singing,  
Bye-bye, Mr. Ryoka Guy.  
Drove my rickshaw to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old lieutenants were drinking sake and rye  
Singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

They were singing,  
Bye-bye, Mr. Ryoka Guy.  
Drove my rickshaw to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old lieutenants were drinking sake and rye  
Singing, this'll be the day that I die.


	5. Wonderful Lady Yoruichi by Soi Fon

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of ' Magical Mister Mistoffales')

You ought to ask Lady Yoruichi!  
The original flash-step cat--  
(There can be no doubt about that!)  
Please listen to me and don't scoff; All her  
Speed is off her own bat  
There's no such cat in the metropolis  
She holds all the patent monopolies  
Running so fast she creates illusions  
And creating eccentric confusions!

The greatest runners have something to learn  
For Lady Yoruichi has rubber to burn!

And we all say,  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

She is quiet, she is slim, she is black  
From the ears to the tip of her tail  
She can creep through the tiniest crack  
She can walk on the narrowest rail  
She can pick any card from a pack  
She is equally cunning with dice  
She is always deceiving you into believing  
That she's only hunting for mice

She loves to play with a cork  
And eats with a spoon and a bit of fish paste  
If you look for a knife or a fork  
And you think it is merely misplaced  
You have seen it one moment and then it's gone  
But you find it next week lying on the lawn!

And we all say

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

Her manner is vague and aloof  
You would think there was nobody shyer  
But her voice has been heard on the roof  
When she was curled up by the fire  
And she's sometimes been heard by the fire  
When she was about on the roof  
At least we all heard that somebody purred  
Which is uncontestable proof of her singular speed demon powers  
And I've known the family to call her in from the garden for hours  
When she was asleep in the hall

And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Out ran seven kittens coming out of a hat!

And we all say,  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Out ran seven kittens coming out of a hat!

And we all say,  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so beautiful as the wonderful Lady Yoruichi

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the lovely, the luxurious Lady Yoruichi!


	6. Byakuya's Amaranth by Rukia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of Nightwish's 'Amaranth')

Baptized with the Kuchiki name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the flower petals

Apart from the commoner pack  
In this brief flight of time  
we reach For the ones who ever dare

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the flower petals

Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the flower petals

Reachin', searchin' for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the Never-Fading callin'  
Callin'...Callin'

Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the flower petals

Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
[caress the one]  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
[Rain]  
In a land of the flower petals...flower-Petals!


	7. Cero and Destroy by Nnoitora

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'Seek and Destroy')

Alright  
We Are Scanning The Scene  
In Karakura Tonight  
We Are Looking For You  
To Start Up A Fight  
There Is An Evil Feeling  
In Our Brains  
But It Is Nothing New  
You Know It Drives Us Insane

Running,  
On Our Way  
Hiding,  
You Will Pay  
Dying,  
One Thousand Deaths  
Running,  
On Our Way  
Hiding,  
You Will Pay  
Dying,  
One Thousand Deaths  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy

There Is No Escape  
And That Is For Sure  
This Is The End We Won't Take Any More  
Say Goodbye  
To The World You Live In  
You Have Always Been Taking  
But Now Your Giving

Running,  
On Our Way  
Hiding,  
You Will Pay  
Dying,  
One Thousand Deaths  
Running,  
On Our Way  
Hiding,  
You Will Pay  
Dying,  
One Thousand Deaths  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy

Our Brains Are On Fire  
With The Feeling To Kill  
And It Will Not Go Away  
Until Our Mission Is Fulfilled  
There Is Only One Thing  
On Our Minds  
Don't Try Running Away  
`Cause You're The One We Will Find

Running,  
On Our Way  
Hiding,  
You Will Pay  
Dying,  
One Thousand Deaths  
Running,  
On Our Way  
Hiding,  
You Will Pay  
Dying,  
One Thousand Deaths  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy  
Searching,  
Cero And Destroy


	8. I'm Just a Filler by Random Soul Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a filler and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a filler, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm an extra and the world is  
Having more coverage than me

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had some air time  
Everyone's got a part in the show  
And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a filler and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a filler, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more coverage than me

What the heck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a filler  
I'm just a filler  
I'm just a filler  
I'm just a filler

I'm just a filler and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a filler, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a filler and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a filler, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more coverage than me

Tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a filler tonight


	9. Ichigo the BlondeHaired Shinigami

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

You know Kenpachi, and Ukitake, and  
Byakuya, and Toshiro,  
Renji, and Izuru, and  
Hisagi and Matsumoto  
But do you recall  
The most famous shinigami of all

Ichigo, the blonde-haired shinigami  
had a head of yellow hair  
and if you ever saw it  
you would have to stop and stare.

All of the other shinigami  
used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Ichigo  
play in any training games.

Then one foggy winter's eve  
Yamamoto came to say:  
"Ichigo with your hair so bright,  
won't you help us win the fight?"

Then all the shinigami loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Ichigo the blonde-haired shinigami,  
you'll go down in history!

* * *

Note: A song in honor of the holidays!


	10. Pretty Hinamori by Toshiro

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'Pretty Girl')

Pretty Hinamori is suffering, while he betrays everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he smiles at you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual with a shine in her eyes and  
Her trusting nature tells her to think the best of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he smiles at you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he smiles at you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

Pretty Hinamori, pretty Momo

Pretty Hinamori is suffering, while he betrays everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get him out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he fools your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he smiles you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love


	11. Me Against Rukongai by Young Renji

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'Me Against the World')

I'm not gonna be just a part of the game  
I'm not gonna be just the victim  
They're taking my dreams and they tear them apart

Till everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.

They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they'd always say  
I'm just a dog, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against Rukongai  
Its me against Rukongai  
We won't let them change how I feel in our heart  
I'm not gonna let them control me  
I'm won't let them shove me down in the dirt  
And I'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a dog, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against Rukongai  
Its me against Rukongai  
Rukongai  
Its me against Rukongai  
(scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out you insults  
But nothings gonna change me  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
I'll never let you win.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a dog, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against Rukongai  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world


	12. Scientist Diabolical by Mayuri

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'Modern Major-General')

I am the very model of a Scientist Diabolical

I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral

I know the kings of Seireitei, and I quote the fights historical

From Squad 1 to Squad 13, in order categorical

I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical

I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical

About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news

With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse

_With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse_

_With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse_

_With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse_

I'm very good at integral and differential calculus

I know the scientific names of beings hollowaculous

In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral

I am the very model of a Scientist Diabolical

_In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral_

_He is the very model of a Scientist Diabolical_

I know our mythic history, the Kuchikis and Yamamoto

I answer hard acrostics, I study both rain and snow

I quote in elegiacs all the crimes of Ryoka

In human research I am now investigating somrthing called the polka

I can tell undoubted whether a body's true or gigai

I know Kyoraku's glasses fetish and when Yachiru is high

I can hum a fugue of which I've heard the music's din afore

And whistle all the airs Zaraki uses when he's buried deep in gore

_And whistle all the airs _Zaraki uses when he's buried deep in gore

_And whistle all the airs _Zaraki uses when he's buried deep in gore

_And whistle all the airs _Zaraki uses when he's buried deep in gore

Then I can write a washing bill in Babylonic cuneiform

And tell you ev'ry detail of Ukitake's uniform

In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral

I am the very model of a Scientist Diabolical

_In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral_

_He is the very model of a Scientish Diabolical_

In fact, when I know what is meant by "mamelon" and "ravelin"

When I can tell at sight a staff from a javelin

When such affairs as sorties and surprises I'm more wary at

And when I know precisely what is meant by "commissariat"

When I have learnt what progress has been made in Flash Step

When I know more of tactics than a Squad 2 member prep

In short, when I've a smattering of elemental strategy

You'll say a better Scientist Diabolical had never sat a gee

_You'll say a better_ Scientist Diabolical_ had never sat a gee_

_You'll say a better _Scientist Diabolical_ had never sat a gee_

_You'll say a better _Scientist Diabolical_ had never sat a gee_

For my military knowledge, though I'm plucky and adventury

Has only been brought down to the beginning of the century

But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral

I am the very model of a Scientist Diabolical

_But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral_

_He is the very model of a Scientist Diabolical_


	13. 21 Cuts by Kenpachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of '21 Guns')

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
Is it really worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain fill out your pride?  
Or do you look for a place to hide?  
Can someone break your heart inside?  
And you'll take it

One, 21 cuts  
Swing out your arms, keep up the fight  
One, 21 cuts  
Lift your head up to the sky, Yachiru and I

When you're at the end of your strength  
And you lost all sense of control  
And those hits have taken their toll  
When a blade thrusts straight to your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the feeling doesn't pass  
But you keep going to your last  
You can take it

One, 21 cuts  
Swing out your arms, keep up the fight  
One, 21 cuts  
Lift your head up to the sky, Yachiru and I

Did you try to win on your own  
When you burned down the street and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a man whose made from stone?

When it's time for someone to die  
And success came with that last try  
Something inside their heart has died  
You had took it

One, 21 cuts  
Swing out your arms, keep up the fight  
One, 21 cuts  
Lift your head up to the sky

One, 21 cuts  
Swing out your arms, keep up the fight  
One, 21 cuts  
Lift your head up the sky, Yachiru and I


	14. Little Nanaochan by Kyoraku

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'Little Balck Rain Cloud')

She's just a little Nanao-chan  
Hovering around with that book of hers  
She's just a little Nanao-chan  
Doing all my paperwork for me  
Everyone knows that Nanao-chan  
Is what's keeping my squad a float  
Though if she knew I quite liked it  
She would whack me out of my coat


	15. We'll Always be Vizards by the Vizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of Grease's 'We Go Together')

We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah

We're eight of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do  
Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-one

When we go out a night (oh-h oh)  
And stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)  
Up in the skies above  
Or at ichigo's high school dance  
Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve

Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Dip da dip da dip do wop da dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap sho bop  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom

We fight for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
Take 'em down one after another sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be Vizards  
Waooo Yeah!

We'll always be Vizards  
We'll always be Vizards  
We'll always be Vizards  
We'll always be Vizards  
We'll always be Vizards  
We'll always be Vizards  
We'll always be Vizards


	16. Good and Bad by Gin

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of Katy Perry's 'Hot and Cold')

You change your mind

Like Luppi changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

Halibell knows

And you

Over-think

Always speak

Cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me

Cause you're good then you're bad

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We scheme, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no

You!

But you don't really want to go-oh

You're good then you're bad

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

Secretive energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to smile (used to smile)

Bout nothing (bout nothing)

Now your plan's (now your plan's)

Boring (boring)

I should know (I should know)

you're always gonna change (change)

Cause you're good then you're bad

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We scheme, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no (woah)

You!

But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)

You're good then you're bad

You're yes then you're no (no!)

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down (you're down!)

Someone call Szayael

Got a case of a loyalty bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get it off this ride

You change your mind

Like Luppi changes clothes

Cause you're good then you're bad

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We scheme, we make up (We make up)

You're good then you're bad (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out (Oh!)

You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white (Oh!)

We fight, we break up

We scheme, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no (woah)

You!

But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)

You're good then you're bad (Bad)

You're yes then you're no (No)

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down (Dooooown)


	17. Boom Boom Blast by the Espada 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of the Black Eyed Pea's clean 'Boom Boom Pow')

Gotta get get  
Gotta get get  
Gotta get get  
Gotta g-g-g-g-g-get get get get get get  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)

Boom boom blast  
Now...Boom boom blast  
Now...Boom boom blast  
Boom boom

[Stark:]  
Yo  
I got that hit that beat the clock  
You can get that mind overload  
I got that rock and roll  
That Espada flow  
That digital spit  
Next level visual  
I got that boom boom blast  
How the beat bang  
Boom boom blast.

[Halibell:]  
I like that boom boom blast  
Them fraccion jockin' my style  
They try to copy my swagger  
I'm on that next level now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That Espada boom boom boom  
Let me get it now.

Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast  
Now...Boom boom blast  
Now...Boom boom blast  
Boom boom blast.

[Ulqiorra:]  
I'm on that Espada boom  
Y'all hear that cero zoom  
When-when I step inside the room  
Them girls call for more uh  
Y'all stuck on super-4-4-4  
That high-fi super 4 bit  
This one's gonna last  
This beat go boom boom blast.

[Barragan:]  
I'm a king when you turn me on  
Into the future mega-tron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Ssss ladies, extra longer, cause  
I got the beat that bounce  
I got the beat that pound  
I got the beat that 808 that boom boom in Karakura town.

[Halibell:]  
Arrancar in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Stark drop the beat now

[Stark:]  
Yup yup.

I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup)  
I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup-yup yup)  
(Huh huh huh)

Here we go  
Here we go  
Hueco Mundo  
Ya'll gettin' hit with the boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on Menos  
Ya'll gettin' hit on y'all with the boom boom  
Ya'll gettin' hit with the boom boom  
Ya'll gettin' hit with the....

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

Let the beat rock  
L-l-l-l-let the beat rock  
Let the beat r....  
This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom blast

[Halibell:]  
I like that boom boom blast  
Them fraccion jockin' my style  
They try to copy my swagger  
I'm on that next level now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now.

Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast (gotta get get)  
Boom boom blast  
Now...Boom boom blast  
Now...Boom boom blast  
Boom boom blast.

Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat r-rock (Let the beat...)  
Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock...rock...rock...rock)


	18. Plushy Back by Kon

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back')

I'm bringing plushy back  
Them other mod souls dunno know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Rukia babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin' with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your plushy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get yo' plushy on  
Get yo' plushy on  
Get yo' plushy on

Get yo' plushy on

Get yo' plushy on

Get yo' plushy on

Get yo' plushy on

Get yo' plushy on

I'm bringing plushy back  
Them other suckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

Rukia babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin' with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your plushy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

I'm bringing plushy back  
You other suckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin' with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your plushy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it


	19. Sexta Cat Strut by Grimmjow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

('Stray Cat Strut')

Ooo, ooo, ooo ooo  
Ooo, ooo, ooo ooo  
Ooo, ooo, ooo ooo  
Ooo, ooo, ooo ooo

Turquoise sexta cat sittin' on a fence  
Aizen wants some dough to pay the rent  
I'm flat broke but I don't care  
I strut right by with my tail in the air

Sexta cat strut I'm a ladies cat  
I'm a feline Casanova hey man that's that  
Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man  
So I stuffed him in a garbage can

I don't bother chasing mice around  
I slink through Karakura looking for a fight  
Laughin' in the moonlight on a hot summer night  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
Wild sexta cat you're a rebel gone guy  
Tousen won't let me be carefree or wild  
But I got cat class and I got cat style

I don't bother chasing mice around - oh, no!  
I slink through Karakura looking for a fight  
Laughin' in the moonlight on a hot summer night  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
Wild sexta cat you're a rebel gone guy  
Tousen won't let me be carefree or wild  
But I got cat class and I got cat style


	20. Green Hat Old Coat and Clogs by Urahara

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(to the tune of 'Top Hat, White Tie, and Tails' by Fred Astaire)

Soul Society sent an invitation through the mails:  
"Your presence requested this evening, it's formal  
A top hat, a white tie and tails"  
Nothing now could take the wind out of my sails  
Because I'm invited to step out this evening  
Bu I won't wear top hat, white tie and tails

I'm puttin' on my green hat  
Tyin' up my old coat  
Brushin' off my clogs

I'm dudein' up my whiskers  
Puttin' in the sword cane  
Polishin' my fan

I'm steppin' out, Tessai  
To breathe an atmosphere that simply reeks with class  
And I trust that you'll excuse my dust when I step on the gas

For I'll be there  
Puttin' down my green hat  
Mussin' up my old coat  
Dancin' in my clogs


	21. Louder Than Words by Uryu Chad Orihime

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(the musical Tick Tick Boom's 'Louder Than Words')

Uryu:  
Why do we play with fire?  
Why do we run our finger through the flame?  
Why do we leave our hand on the stove,  
Although we know, we're in for some pain?

Oh, why do we refuse to hang a light,  
When the streets are dangerous?  
Why does it take an accident,  
Before the truth gets through to us?

Cages or wings  
Which do you prefer?  
Ask the birds.

Fear or love, baby  
Don't say the answer!  
Actions speak louder than words!

Why should we try to be our best  
When we can just get by and still gain?  
Why do we nod our heads-

Chad and Uryu:  
Although we know-

Chad:  
The teacher is wrong as rain?

Uryu:  
Why should we blaze a trail  
When the well worn path

Seems safe and-

Uryu and Orihime:  
So inviting?

Orihime:  
How, as we travel, can we-

Uryu and Orihime:  
See the dismay  
And keep from fighting?

Uryu, Chad, and Orihime:  
Cages or wings,

Cages or wings,  
Which do you prefer?  
Ask the birds

Ah!

ALL:  
Fear or love, baby  
Don't say the answer!

Uryu, Chad, and Orihime:

Actions speak louder than

Louder than, louder than:  
Words!

What does it take  
To wake up a generation?

ALL:  
How can you make someone  
Take off and fly?

Uryu:  
If we don't wake up  
And shake up the nation.  
We'll eat the dust  
Of the world wondering why!

Orihime:  
Why do we keep fighting hollows-

Orihime and Uryu:  
When we know, down deep-

Orihime:  
There are more?

Uryu:  
Why would we -

ALL:  
Put ourselves through hell  
Just to evening the score?

Uryu:  
Why do we follow believers who never believe in themself?

Chad:  
Why does it take catastrophe to start a revolution?

Chad and Orihime:  
If we're so free?  
Tell me why-

Uryu:  
Someone tell me why  
So many souls bleed?

Uryu, Chad, and Orihime:  
Cages or wings,

Cages or wings,  
Which do you prefer?  
Ask the birds

Ah!

ALL:  
Fear or love, baby  
Don't say the answer!

Uryu, Chad, and Orihime:  
Actions speak louder than

Louder than,

Louder than,  
Louder than,

Louder than

ALL:  
Cages or wings,  
Which do you prefer?

Uryu, Chad, and Orihime:  
Ask the birds

Ah!

ALL:  
Fear or love, baby  
Don't say the answer!

Uryu, Chad, and Orihime:  
Actions speak louder

Louder than,

Louder than  
They speak louder

Louder than,

Louder than  
Actions speak louder than words!


	22. Kokomo by Ganju

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(the Beach Boy's 'Kokomo')

Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take ya  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego,  
Baby why don't we go,  
Jamaica

Off the Florida Keys  
There's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you wanna go  
To get away from it all  
Riding Bonnie in the sand,  
tropical drink melting in your hand  
I'll be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo Montego,  
Baby why don't we go  
Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo,  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go,  
Way down in Kokomo.

Martinique, that Monserrat mystique...

We'll put out to sea  
Have a fireworks jamboree  
By and by we'll defy  
A little bit of gravity  
Afternoon delight,  
Cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye,  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo Montego,  
Baby why don't we go  
Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo,  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go,  
Way down in Kokomo.

Port au Prince, I wanna catch a glimpse...

Everybody knows a little place like Kokomo  
Now if you wanna go to get away from it all  
Go down to Kokomo


	23. Bounts Are Back by Kariya

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(Twisted Sister's 'The Kids Are Back')

We walk the streets  
In tattered armies  
We got the lion in our heart  
We're lookin' for trouble  
Just for some fun  
We're all ready if you wanna' start

So just remember the,  
The Bounts are back  
The Bounts are back  
Oh, watch out  
The Bounts are back

Well, can you blame us  
For living our dreams?  
Just look around and you'll see why  
We don't want to follow  
That same routine  
Maybe it's for nothin', but we gotta try

So just remember the,  
The Bounts are back  
The Bounts are back  
Oh, watch out  
The Bountss are back  
Look out

Now there's a problem  
There are plenty of us  
We are out to stop your fun  
Don't mind us askin'  
'cause we gotta know  
How does it feel to know we've won?

So just remember the,  
The Bounts are back  
The Bounts are back  
Oh, watch out  
The Bounts are back  
So just remember the,  
The Bounts are back  
The Bounts are back  
Oh, watch out  
The Bounts are back  
The Bounts are back  
The Bounts are back  
The Bounts are back


	24. Karakura Superheroes by Don Kanoji

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(based off of the ever popular 'Ghostbusters' theme song)

If there's something strange in your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?  
Karakura Superheroes!  
If there's something weird and it don't look good  
Who you gonna call?  
Karakura Superheroes!

I ain't afraid of no spirit  
I ain't afraid of no spirit

If you're seeing things running through your head  
Who can you call?  
Karakura Superheroes!  
An invisible man sleeping in your bed  
Oh, who you gonna call?  
Karakura Superheroes!

I ain't afraid of no spirit  
I ain't afraid of no spirit

Who you gonna call?  
Karakura Superheroes!  
If you're all alone, pick up the phone  
And call  
Karakura Superheroes!

I ain't afraid of no spirit  
I hear they all have holes  
I ain't afraid of no spirit  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Who you gonna call?  
Karakura Superheroes!  
If you've had a dose of a freaky spirit  
You'd better call  
Karakura Superheroes!

Let me tell you something  
Bustin' makes me feel good

I ain't afraid of no spirit  
I ain't afraid of no spirit

Don't get caught alone, oh no  
Karakura Superheroes!  
When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call  
Karakura Superheroes!  
BOHAHAHAHA!!!

Who you gonna call  
Karakura Superheroes!


	25. Hell Butterflies by Rikichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Don't forget to review!

* * *

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million hell butterflies  
Flew around the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave orders everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That Soul Society turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand messenger bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That Soul Society turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million hell butterflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That Soul Society turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That Soul Society turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That Soul Society turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams


	26. Bulletproof by Izuru

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(Bulletproof by La Roux)

Been there done that messed around,  
I'm having fun don't put me down  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.

I won't let you in again,  
The messages I've tried to send,  
My information's just not going in.

Burning bridges shore to shore,  
I'll break away from something more  
I'm not to not to love  
until it's cheap.

Been there done that messed around  
I'm having fun don't put me down,  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.

This time Captain I'll be bulletproof,  
This time Captain I'll be bulletproof.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something  
when it's dead.

Do do do your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are heard  
There's certain things  
that should be left unsaid.

Tick tick tick tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh sir, your time is running out.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do  
is fill me up with doubt.

This time Captain I'll be bulletproof,  
This time Captain I'll be bulletproof.  
This time Captain I'll be bulletproof,  
This time Captain I'll be bulletproof.

This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof

(Instrumental)

This time Captain I'll be bulletproof,  
This time Captain I'll be bulletproof.  
This time Captain I'll be bulletproof,  
This time Captain I'll be bulletproof.


	27. It's Not Fair by Kiyone Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(It's Not Fair by Lily Allen)

Oh Sentaro treats me like a threat  
But I know he loves me all the time  
He calls me 15 times a day  
He likes to make sure that I'm fine  
You know I've never met a man  
who's made me feel quite so secure  
He's not like all them other boys  
He's much more dumb and immature

There's just one thing  
that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed  
you're just no good  
Its such a shame  
I look into your eyes  
I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise  
and its apparent it's all over

It's Not Fair  
And I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh it's not fair  
And it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

Oh I lie here  
in the wet patch  
In the middle of the bed  
I'm feeling pretty  
damn hard done by  
I spent ages giving head  
Then I remember  
all the things  
that you ever said to me  
Maybe I'm just overreacting  
maybe you're the one for me

There's just one thing  
that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed  
you're just no good  
It's such a shame  
I look into your eyes  
I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise  
and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair  
And I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh it's not fair  
And it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

There's just one thing  
that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed  
you're just no good  
It's such a shame  
I look into your eyes  
I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise  
and its apparent it's all over

It's not fair  
And I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh it's not fair  
And it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take


	28. Ring of Fire by Yamamoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

('Ring of Fire' by Johnny Cash)

The Law Is A Burning Thing

And It Makes A Fiery Ring

Bound By Righteous Desire

I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

I Went Down, Down, Down

And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

I Went Down, Down, Down

And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

The Taste Can Be Bittersweet

When Contradicting Hearts Like Ours Meet

I Fell For Aizen's Ruse Like A Child

Oh, But The Fire Went Wild

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

I Went Down, Down, Down

And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

I Went Down, Down, Down

And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire


	29. Hidin' in the Boy's Room by Keigo

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Wow up to 30 reviews, thanks everyone for all your support!

* * *

(based off of 'Smokin' in the Boy's Room' by Motley Crue)

Sittin' in the classroom thinkin' it's a drag  
Listening to the teacher rap just ain't my bag  
When two monsters roar you know it's my cue  
I'm gonna meet the boys on floor number 2

Hidin' in the boys room  
Hidin' in the boys room  
Teacher don't you fill me up with your rule  
Everybody knows that monsters' ain't allowed in school

Checkin' out the halls makin' sure the coast is clear  
Lookin' through the window, there's someone out there  
My buddies Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu  
I just hope those things don't see me too

hidin' in the boys room  
I was hidin' in the boys room  
Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules  
Everybody knows that monsters ain't allowed in school  
Hey can I be excused?

Well, ducked into the school book store  
Dashed under the check-out counter but I got bored  
Teacher were lookin' for me all around  
Two hours later you know where I was found

Hidin' in the boys room  
I tell you I was

Hidin' in the boys room  
Now , Now, Now Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules  
Everybody knows that monsters' ain't allowed in school

hmm... everybody

Hidin' in the boys room  
Hidin' in the boys room  
I tell you I was

Hidin' in the boys room  
Hidin' in the boys room  
Hey, Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules  
Everybody knows that monsters' ain't allowed in school

One more

Hidin' in the boys room  
Hidin' in the boys room  
Now Teacher I ain't foolin' around with your rules  
Cause everybody knows that

Monsters ain't allowed in school!


	30. I Will Not Bow by Hichigo Shirosaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(Breaking Benjamin's 'I Will Not Bow')

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Don't you dare run for cover

I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will not be turned away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through glowing eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will not be turned away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And you'll survive, paranoid  
I have no reason to change  
And I'm proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will not be turned away

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will not be turned away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And you'll survive; paranoid  
I have no reason to change  
And I'm proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will not be turned away

Fall


	31. Hollow Fighting by Isshin Kurosaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Sorry for taking so long everyone but my mom has been really sick the last month. But I plan on doing a lot of updating. As always send in your suggestions and I will try to include them.

* * *

(Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas)

Everybody was Hollow Fighting  
Those swords were fast as lightning  
In fact, it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

There where Soul Raepers in Karakura Town  
They were chopping them up  
They were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Japanese art  
And everybody knew their part  
From a faint into a slip  
And a kickin' from the hip  
Everybody was Hollow fighting  
Those swords were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

There was little Hanatarou and Captain Soi Fong  
She said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
We took the bow and made a stand  
Started swaying with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip  
Now we're into a brand new trip

Everybody was Hollow fighting  
Those swords were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing

(pause)

Keep on, keep on, keep on  
Sure enough  
Everybody was Hollow fighting  
Those swords were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
Make sure you have expert timing  
Hollow fighting, has to be fast as lightning...


	32. Bridge Over Troubled Waters by Masaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Sorry for taking so long everyone but my mom has been really sick the last month. But I plan on doing a lot of updating. As always send in your suggestions and I will try to include them.

* * *

(Over Troubled Waters by Aretha Franklin)

When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all

I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When your enemy hits so hard  
I will comfort you

I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

Fight on on Ichigo,  
Fight on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way

See how you shine  
If you need a friend  
I'm always right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind


	33. Milkshake by Rangiku

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

(The infamous 'Milkshake' by Kelis)

My milkshake brings all the boys to the squad  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I taught the SWA free of charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the squad  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I taught the SWA free of charge

I know you want them  
Those things that make me  
What the guys go crazy for  
They lose their minds  
The way I undress  
I am the best

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the squad  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I taught the SWA free of charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the squad  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I taught the SWA free of charge

I can see you Orihime  
You want me to teach the  
Techniques that freaks these boys  
It can't be bought  
But don't get caught  
Watch if you're smart

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the squad  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I taught the SWA free of charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the squad  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I taught the SWA free of charge

Oh, once you get involved  
Everyone will look this way so  
You must turn up the charm  
Same time maintain your halo

Just get the perfect blend  
Plus your fairies within  
Then next his eyes will squint  
Then he's picked up your scent

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the squad  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I taught the SWA free of charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the squad  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I taught the SWA free of charge


	34. When You Believe by Karin and Yuzu

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

('When You Believe' from the movie Prince of Egypt) (_Yuzu_, **Karin**, Both)

_Many nights we've prayed_  
_With no proof anyone could hear_  
_In our hearts a hopeful song_  
_We barely understood _

**Now we are not afraid**  
**Although we know there's much to fear**  
**We were moving mountains long**  
**Before we knew we could**

There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

**In this time of fear**  
**When prayers so often proves in vain**  
**Hope seems like the summer birds**  
**Too swiftly flown away**

_Yet now I'm standing here_  
_My heart's so full I can't explain_  
_Seeking faith and speaking words_  
_I never thought I'd say_

There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

**They don't **(_always happen_) **when you ask**  
(_Oh_)  
**And it's easy to give in to your fears**  
(_Oh...Ohhhh_)  
**But when you're blinded by your pain**  
**Can't see your way straight throught the rain**  
(_A small but _)** still resilient voice**  
**Says** (_hope is very near_)  
(_Ohhh_)

_There can be miracles_  
(**Miracles**)  
_When you believe_  
(**Lord, when you believe**)  
_Though hope is frail_  
(**Though hope is frail**)  
_It's hard to kill_  
(**Hard to kill, Ohhh**)  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe

You will when you  
You will when you believe  
Just believe...in your heart  
Just believe  
You will when you believe


	35. Hell by the Fraccion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. This song only has a few minor changes since it is spot on with Hueco Mundo. This of course gave teh Fraccion tiem to shine.

* * *

('Hell' by Squirrel Nut Zippers)

Tesla: In the afterlife  
You could be headed for the serious strife

Findor: Now you make the scene all day  
But tomorrow there'll be Hell to pay

Apache: People listen attentively  
I mean about future calamity

Ggio: I used to think the idea was obsolete  
Until I heard the old man stamping his feet.

D Roy: This is a place where eternally  
Fire is applied to the body

Ilforte: Teeth are extruded and souls are ground  
Then baked into cakes which are passed around.

Lilynette: Beauty, talent, fame, money, refinement  
Top skill and brain

Lumina and Verona: But all the things you try to hide  
Will be revealed on the other side.

All: Now the D and the A and the M  
and the N and the A  
And the T and the I-O-N  
Lose your face, lose your name  
Then get ready, things will never be the asme


	36. Thankful by Mashiro

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. And now for a Bleach Song Parodies' Thanksgiving!

* * *

('Thankful' by Kelly Clarkson)

You know my soul  
You know everything about me there's to know  
You know my heart  
How to make me stop and how to make me go  
You should know I love everything  
About you guys don't you know

That I'm thankful  
For the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life  
In my life  
Thankful so thankful

You know my thoughts  
Before I open up my mouth and try to speak  
You know my dreams  
Must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep  
I hope you know  
I love having you all around me don't you know

That I'm thankful for the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life in my life  
Don't you know that I'm thankful for the moment  
When I'm down you always know how to make me smile  
Thankful for the moments and the joy that your bringing to my life

For the lessons that I've learned  
For the trouble I've known  
For the heartache and pain  
That you've thrown my way  
When I didn't think I could go on  
But you made me feel strong  
With you I am never alone

Thankful so thankful

Thankful for the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life in my life  
Thankful so thankful

When I'm down you always know how to make me smile  
Thankful for the joys that your bringing to my life  
Thankful so thankful


	37. 12 Days of Christmas by the Soul Society

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo, or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Well since it is officially the holiday season I thought that it was only natural to have a holiday song. So I give you, straight from the Soul Society, 'The Twelve Days of Bleach Christmas'!

* * *

On the first day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the second day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the third day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the fourth day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Four Mod Souls  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the fifth day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Five crazy villains  
Four Mod Souls  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the sixth day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Six shihakushos  
Five crazy villains  
Four Mod Souls  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the seventh day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Seven horned helmets  
Six shihakushos  
Five crazy villains  
Four Mod Souls  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the eighth day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Eight exiled Vizards  
Seven horned helmets  
Six shihakushos  
Five crazy villains  
Four Mod Souls  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the ninth day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Nine Senkaimon  
Eight exiled Vizards  
Seven horned helmets  
Six shihakushos  
Five crazy villains  
Four Mod Souls  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the tenth day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Ten bucket hats  
Nine Senkaimon  
Eight exiled Vizards  
Seven horned helmets  
Six shihakushos  
Five crazy villains  
Four Mod Souls  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Eleven _BOHAHAHAHAs_  
Ten bucket hats  
Nine Senkaimon  
Eight exiled Vizards  
Seven horned helmets  
Six shihakushos  
Five crazy villains  
Four Mod Souls  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society.

On the twelfth day of Christmas Tite Kubo gave to me  
Twelve happy endings  
Eleven _BOHAHAHAHAs_  
Ten bucket hats  
Nine Senkaimon  
Eight exiled Vizards  
Seven horned helmets  
Six shihakushos  
Five crazy villains  
Four Mod Souls  
Three Menos Grande  
Two zanpakutos and  
A trip to the Soul Society!

* * *

Merry Christmas!


	38. Auld Lang Syne by Everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo, or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Now it is my absolute pleasure to present to you 'Auld Lang Syne' by the entire cast of Bleach! Happy New Years everyone!

* * *

**Soul Reapers:**

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And days of auld lang syne?

**All:**

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne

**Arrancars:**

We twa hae run aboot the braes  
And pou'd the gowans fine;  
we've wander'd mony a weary foot  
Sin' auld lang syne

**Vizards:**

We two hae paidled i' the burn,  
Frae mornin' sun till dine;  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
Sin' auld lang syne

**Ryoka:**

And here's a hand, my trusty friend,  
And gie's a hand o' thine;  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne

**All:**

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne


	39. Lesson Number One by Young Yoruichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo, or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Here's a blast from the past with Young Yoruichi and Soi Fon singing 'Lesson Number One' from the Disney movie Mulan.

* * *

Yoruichi:

Earth, Soul Society  
Day, night  
Sound and silence  
Dark and light.

One alone is not enough  
You need both together  
Winter, summer  
Moon and sun.  
Lesson Number One.

Like a rock, Ha Ha, you must be hard! Ha Ha  
Like a Oak, you must stand firm!  
Strike quick, like my hand.  
Think fast, Ha Ha, take a stand.

Soi Fon:  
Like a rock, Ha Ha, I must be hard! Ha Ha  
Like a Oak, I must stand firm!  
Strike quick, like my hand.  
Think fast, Ha Ha, take a stand.

Okay Lady Yoruichi, I'm ready!

Mulan:  
Aha, but you're still out of balance.  
You're only have half way there.

Like a cloud, you are soft.  
Like bamboo, you bend in the wind.  
Breathing slow, you're at peace because you know  
It's ok if you don't win.

Soi Fon:  
Like a cloud, I'm soft.  
Like bamboo, I bend in the wind.  
Breathing slow, I'm at peace because I know  
It's ok if I don't win.

Yoruichi:  
One alone is not enough, You need both together..  
Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun.  
Lesson Number One!

Soi Fon:  
Like a Rock  
You must be hard!  
Like a Oak  
You must stand firm!  
Strike quick  
Like my hand!  
Think fast Take a stand.

Like a Cloud  
I am soft.  
Like Bamboo  
I bend in the wind.  
Breathing slow  
I'm at peace because I know..  
It's ok if I don't win.

Yoruichi:  
You can fly..  
You have to learn!

Soi Fon:  
Lesson Number One!  
Lesson Number One!  
Lesson Number One!


	40. Going Down by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Now I would like to apologize for just up and vanishing like I did. I've been in a bit of a funk recently which I am thankfully out of now. So here are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra singing 'Going Down' by Sick Puppies. Grimmjow's text will in **bold**, Ulquiorra's text will be in _italics_, and when they are both singing the text will be regular. Luckily for me this song fits them both so much that I didn't have to change much.

* * *

**Define your meaning of war**  
**To me it's what we do when we're bored**  
**I feel the heat coming off of Los Noches**  
**And it makes me want it more**  
**Because I'm hyped up, outta control**  
**If it's a fight I'm ready to go**  
**I wouldn't put my money on that other guy**  
**If you know what I know that I know**

**It's been a long time coming**  
**And the tables' turned around**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**One of us is goin' down**  
**I'm not running, it's a little different now**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**

**One of us is goin' down**

_Define your meaning of fun_  
_To me it's getting Lord Aizen's will done_  
_I feel the heat coming off of Los Noches_  
_So get ready for another one_  
_Let's take a trip down memory lane_  
_The words circulate in my brain_  
_You can treat this like another all the same_  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

_It's been a long time coming_  
_And the tables' turned around_  
_Cause one of us is goin'_  
_One of us is goin' down_  
_I'm not running, it's a little different now_  
_Cause one of us is going_

_One of us is goin' down_

_This is hardly worth fighting for_  
**But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**  
**With my fist in your face** _and your face on the floor_  
It'll be a long time coming  
But you got the message now  
Cause I was never going  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down

One of us is goin' down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'

One of us is goin' down  
One of us is goin' down


	41. You've Got A Friend In Me YumiIkkaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Now I promised a reviewer that I'd do a song for Yumichika and I have. And since he's such good buddies with Ikkaku I threw him in as well for a nice, manly duet. So here is Yumichika and Ikkaku singing 'You've Got A Friend In Me' from Toy Story. That's right I'm risking the wraith of Disney for you people. Yumichika's text will in _italics_, Ikkaku's text will be in **bold**, and when they are both singing the text will be regular. Again I was lucky enough to find a near perfect song even if I had to do the chapter title wierd. Dang character limit.

* * *

**You've got a friend in me**  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_When it seems there's no more battles ahead_  
_And you're just left laying there in your bed_  
**You just remember what your old pal said**  
**Pal, you've got a friend in me**  
_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_  
**You've got a friend in me**  
_If you've got troubles_, **I got 'em too**  
**There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you**  
_We stick together, we can see it through_  
_'Cause you've got a friend in me_  
**Yeah you've got a friend in me**

**So you might be**  
**A little bit smarter than I am**  
_You're bigger and stronger too_  
_But no one else_  
_Has stuck by you the way I do_  
It's me and you, pal

**And as the years go by**  
_Our friendship will never die_  
You're gonna see, it's our destiny  
**You've got a friend in me**  
_You've got a friend in me_  
Yeah you've got a friend in me


	42. Cell Block Tango by Girls of Bleach

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Now I decided to combine my love of Bleach and my love of this song to make what just might be my favorite chapter. So here is Harribel, Nemu, Rangiku, Momo, Soi Fon, and Rukia singing 'The Cellblock Tango' from Chicago. You go girls!

* * *

[Harribel]  
Smirk  
[Nemu]  
Six  
[Rangiku]  
Squish  
[Momo]  
Uh uh  
[Soi Fon]  
Seireitei  
[Rukia]  
Ichigo!

[Harribel]  
Smirk  
[Nemu]  
Six  
[Rangiku]  
Squish  
[Momo]  
Uh uh  
[Soi Fon]  
Seireitei  
[Rukia]  
Ichigo!

[ANNOUNCER]  
And now the six merry murderesses of the Karakura County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

[Harribel]  
Smirk  
[Nemu]  
Six  
[Rangiku]  
Squish  
[Momo]  
Uh uh  
[Soi Fon]  
Seireitei  
[Rukia]  
Ichigo!  
(4X)

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

[Yoruichi]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[Harribel]  
Smirk  
[Nemu]  
Six  
[Rangiku]  
Squish  
[Momo]  
Uh uh  
[Soi Fon]  
Seireitei  
[Rukia]  
Ichigo!  
(2X)

[Harribel (Spoken)]  
You know how people  
Have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Nnoitora.  
Nnoitora liked to smile.  
No, not smile. Smirk! So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
Looking for a little bit of sympathy  
And there's Nnoitora loungin'  
Around Los Noches, annoyin' my Fraccion  
And smilin'. No, not smilin'.  
Smrikin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You smirk at me  
One more time..."  
And he did.  
So I charged up a Cero  
And I fired two warning shots...  
... into his head.

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

[Nemu (Spoken)]  
I met my father Mayuri from  
Squad Twelve a few years ago,  
And he told me I was his only creation  
And he made me his Lieutenant right away.  
So, we started working together.  
We'd go to the lab, We'd come home, I'd  
Fix him a drink, Then he'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Only creation" he told me?  
Only creation, my ass. Not only  
Did he have other creations  
... oh, no, he had six creations.  
One of those Scientists, you know. So that  
Night, when we came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
Their chemicals.

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In it's prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

[Rangiku (Spoken)]  
Now, I'm standing in the office  
Drinkin' a little sake after dinner,  
Minding my own business,  
And in storms my captain  
In a white-hot rage.  
"You've been avoiding your paperwork,"  
He says. He was crazy  
And he kept on screamin',  
"You've been avoiding your paperwork!"  
And then he tripped between my boobs.  
He tripped between them for ten minutes!

[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[Momo (Spoken in Hungarian)]  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
Lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
Vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
A rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

[Nemu (Spoken)]  
Yeah, but did you do it?

[Momo]  
Uh uh, not guilty!

[Soi Fon]  
My crush, Yoruichi and  
I had this double act  
And her friend, Kisuke,  
Travelled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One, two, three, four, five... splits, spread eagles,  
Back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Seireitei, the three of us, drinkin', Havin' a few laughs and  
We ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Yoruichi and  
Kisuke doing Number Seventeen. The spread eagle!  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
When I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

[Soi Fon]  
They had it coming  
[Girls]  
They had it coming  
[Soi Fon]  
They had it coming  
[Girls]  
They had it coming  
[Soi Fon]  
They had it coming all along  
[Girls]  
They had it coming all along  
[Soi Fon]  
I didn't do it  
[Girls]  
She didn't do it  
[Soi Fon]  
But if I done it  
[Girls]  
But if she'd done it  
[Soi Fon]  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[Soi Fon]  
They had it coming  
[Girls]  
They had it coming  
[Soi Fon]  
They had it coming  
[Girls]  
They had it coming  
[Soi Fon]  
They had it coming  
[Girls]  
They took a flower  
[Soi Fon]  
All along  
[Girls]  
In it's prime  
[Soi Fon]  
I didn't do it  
[Girls]  
And then they used it  
[Soi Fon]  
But if I'd done it,  
[Girls]  
And they abused it  
[Soi Fon]  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
[irls]  
It was a murder but not a crime

[Rukia(Spoken)]  
I loved Ichigo Kurosaki  
More than I can possibly say.  
He was a great guy...

Protective... a fighter.  
But he was always going out  
To save someone.  
He'd go out every night  
To save someone.  
And on the way  
He saved Orihime,  
Senna,  
Nel, and Uryu.  
I guess you can say we broke up  
Because of protective differences.  
He saved everyone else  
When he should have saved himself.

[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Group 1]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 2]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 1]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 2]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 1]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 2]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 1]  
All along  
[Group 2]  
All along  
[Group 1]  
'Cause if they used us  
[Group 2]  
'Cause if they used us  
[Group 1]  
And they abused us  
[Group 2]  
And they abused us  
[ALL]  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

[Group 1]  
He had it coming  
[Group 2]  
He had it coming  
[Group 1]  
He had it coming  
[Group 2]  
He had it coming  
[Group 1]  
He only had himself to blame.  
[Group 2]  
He only had himself to blame.  
[Group 1]  
If you'd have been there  
[Group 2]  
If you'd have been there  
[Group 1]  
If you'd have seen it  
[Group 2]  
If you'd have seen it  
[ALL]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[Harribel (Spoken)]  
You smirk at me one more time!  
[ANNIE (spoken)]  
Single my ass.  
[JUNE (Spoken)]  
Ten times!  
[HUNYAK (Spoken)]  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
[VELMA (Spoken)]  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
[MONA (Spoken)]  
Artistic differences.

[Harribel]  
Smirk  
[Nemu]  
Six  
[Rangiku]  
Squish  
[Momo]  
Uh uh  
[Soi Fon]  
Seireitei  
[Rukia]  
Ichigo!


	43. What is this Feeling by Kon and Ririn

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Now for those of you who enjoyed last chapter's musical number here is yet another. I am proud to present Kon and Ririn singing 'What is this Feeling?' from Wicked.

* * *

Kon:  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Rukia:

Ririn:  
(spoken) Dear Urahara:

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Ichigo's :

Ririn:  
But of course, I'll look out for danger:

Kon:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

Both:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

Kon:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Ririn:  
A moron.

Kon:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

Ririn:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

Kon:  
My thoughts are rushing;

Ririn:  
My head is reeling;

Kon:  
My fur is flushing;

Both:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Kon:  
For your face;

Ririn:  
Your voice;

Kon:  
Your clothing;

Both:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very soul begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

Kurodo and Noba:  
Dear Ririn, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a pervert! He's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Ririn, you're a martyr!

Ririn:  
Well, these things are sent to try us!

Kurodo and Noba:  
Poor Ririn, forced to reside  
With a Mod Soul so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

Both:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My thoughts are rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

Kurodo and Noba (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing. Unadulterated loathing  
For his face, his voice, his clothing  
Let's just say - we loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait however small  
Makes our very souls being to crawl  
AHHH!

All:  
Loathing!

Kurodo and Noba:  
Loathing

Both:  
There's a strange exhilaration

Kurodo and Noba:  
Loathing

Both:  
In such total detestation

Kurodo and Noba:  
Loathing

Both:  
It's so pure, so strong

Kurodo and Noba:  
So strong!

Both:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

Kurodo and Noba (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing...

Both:  
Loathing  
For forever...

Kurodo and Noba (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing...

Both:  
Loathing,  
Truly deeply, loathing you  
Loathing you  
My whole Life long!

Kurodo and Noba:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Ririn:  
Boo!

Kon:  
Ah!


	44. Itsy Bitsy Itsygo by Nel

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. This is definately one of the shorter chapters but I think you'll enjoy it. Here's little Nel singing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'. Or at least her version of it.

* * *

The itsy bitsy Itsygo went to the Seireitei.

Out came the Captains to chase Itsygo away.

Zangetsu helped defeat them to dry up all the rain,

And the itsy bitsy Itsygo went to the Seireitei again.


End file.
